


ALL NIGHT LONG

by sevabha



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, 주간 아이돌 | Weekly Idol
Genre: Jackson and Jinyoung pisses jaebeom off, Jaebeom wants to murder jackson, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, weekly idol segment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevabha/pseuds/sevabha
Summary: It’s based on weekly idols segment. The one where Jackson was asked to pick question and then choose a member to fit it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 44





	ALL NIGHT LONG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aghases](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aghases).



> Please ignore the grammar mistakes as it's not my first language.

“Jackson now it’s your turn to pick the question.” Eunhyuk said to him.

“Okay” Jackson replied and went to pick the paper. He read the question and was careful not to show it to his members.

“Who can you talk on phone all night long” he read the question in his mind and showed it to camera.

After putting back the paper on table he turn towards the members and went behind the them.

“He is creating suspense and tension and setting up the mood.” Kwanghee said.

“It’s a hard question as he has to pick one member.” Kwanghee said again.

“It’s a hard question as you can easily pick one for this question but it can make someone upset.” Eunhyuk MC said

“Right. It is kind of hard to choose as someone might feel upset..” Jackson said and went to hug Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was shocked to see why Jackson choose him and now it was members turn to guess the answer.

“Are you sure?” Eunhyuk asked Jackson to make sure.

“Someone whom he is close with.” Bambam guessed.

“Really? Is that possible?” Eunhyuk said in a way that it started creating different kind of tension.

“Have you done it with him?” This question solidify the suspense and the different tension that it was enough to get the shocking words out of both Jaebeom and Youngjae’s mouth.

“Wha..” Youngjae said in a shocking but shy way but Jaebeom’s “WHAT?” was loud and clear. It was like he is jealous of something but he tried his best not to show it and make it look like shock.

“No, I want to.” Jackson said.

“You want to?” Eunhyuk asked.

“But, I haven’t had the chance.” It was again showing jealousy on Jaebeom’s face.

“With whom he wants to travel.” Mark guessed innocently but Jackson shut him down by saying No.

“Do you not want to travel with Jinyoung, Jackson?” Kwanghee said.

“It could be something he could do for himself too.” Youngjae said.

“No its not” Jackson replied.

It was getting heated so they thought of taking a break in the middle.

Jinyoung asked Jackson about the question and told him that it was about talking all night on phone which made Jinyoung laugh loudly as he has lot of inappropriate scenarios going on in his mind.

While he was laughing loudly with Jackson there was someone who was burning from insides. This question guessing game, specially Jackson’s has made him think of lot of things and the way MC were asking and the way Jackson was replying made him jealous of not knowing the question and frustrated too. So he went to Jackson and Jinyoung and asked Jackson about the question and Jackson playfully replied “Jaebeom hyung you can watch it on 22 april.”

But it was Jinyoung who noticed the tension in Jaebeom’s shoulder and told Jackson about it and planned to play a game with Jackson to tease Jaebeom more.

They decided to give their plan a go in van.

The show ended on a good note with Jaebeom being willingly cute and sexy and giving Jinyoung a heart attack but also Jinyoung being more cute and challenging Jaebeom.

It was time to go home. Jackson went in Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s van instead of his and Bambam’s. As they have to progress their plan and fuel Jaebeom’s jealousy.

When Jaebeom saw Jackson in their van his eyebrow rose up to the hairline and was about to ask him that manager interrupted him asking the same question he wanted to ask Jackson.

“What are doing in this van Jackson-ah?” Manager-nim asked.

“Hyung you know that we have a tight schedule today and then I will be flying back to China tomorrow for my solo schedule and will be back in two days so I wanted to spend my time with Jinyoungie. As he will be busy too with his drama and all so we will barely get time to spend. So this is the only time where I can spend my time without being busy.”

“Oh okay. It’s not like we are going to different places so I have to drop you somewhere else. As long as it’s convenient I don’t mind.” Manager Hyung said.

**But I do mind. This is my time with Jinyoungie and Jackson is stealing it but I can’t say anything to him coz as a leader I have to be more understanding. Ugh at times like this I want to leave my leader position.** Jaebeom thought.

“Jinyoungie I am here and I am going to stick to you the whole way as I won’t be able to hug you for two days.” Said Jackson and stick himself to Jinyoung hugging him while Jinyoung just laughed loudly while hiding his mouth. Seeing Jinyoung laughing Jaebeom also smiled. He is just so in love with the boy with beautiful eye whiskers and smile.

After sometime Jinyoung asked “Jackson what the question was?” Which he already knew but it was a plan to make Jaebeom jealous.

“Should I show you so that you can guess?” Jackson asked.

“Oh! Okay show me then.” Jinyoung said

Jaebum was trying to act like he was busy with his phone but he was actually listening to Jinyoung and Jackson talk.

Jackson then started. “You know how everyone guessed a day but it’s actually a night, so you do understand what I am trying to say right? The question is somewhat related to what I want to do with you for whole night.”

“So… what do you think I want to do with you for a whole night Jinyoungie.” Jackson whispered seductively. His whisper was not a whisper though and it made Jaebeom burn with rage but he didn’t say anything as he also wanted to know what Jinyoung thinks the answer could be.

“I don’t know maybe play games with me or make music or just about anything everything or sleep with me at night. It could be anything.” Jinyoung replied with pretended innocence.

“How come you reach on the last conclusion Jinyoungie. Do you fancy me that much that you want to sleep with me? Would like to sleep with me?” Jackson kept up with his act while also glancing at Jaebeom who was still pretending to be on phone but his chin was jutted out and it made Jackson excited and he nudged Jinyoung to look at Jaebeom. When he looked at Jaebeom’s jealous face he felt giddy and happy inside.

“Yes. I mean it’s just sleep Seun-ah it’s not like we are going to have sex or something unless that what’s you were referring too.” He said while looking at Jaebeom.

“It can be that too Nyoungie. Depends on what you think. But you know you would get to know the answer in four days so I think you can wait.” Jackson and they have arrived at their next destination but the thing they wanted to do was done, that was to fuel Jaebeom’s jealousy.

** At night 9 P.M. **

After they were done with their schedules everyone went to their apartments except Jinyoung. He went to Jaebeom’s. He was following Jaebeom but he has feeling that Jaebeom was angry. But he knew the perfect way to make it upto him.

As soon as they entered the apartment Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s hand and pulled him towards him so that he can look at his face.

“Hyung are you angry with me? Did I do something? If I did something then tell don’t ignore me.” He said.

“No nyoungie. It’s nothing I am just feeling tired that’s it. I am not angry with you.” H e said and kissed Jinyoung’s forehead.

After sometime they were done with their takeout dinner and was lying down in bed. Jaebeom was still lost in thought and was not giving attention to Jinyoung so, he again asked “hyung are you angry because of what Jackson said? You know how he is like. He always like to do something fun. He is a puppy. Don’t take him seriously.”

“Will you do it with him Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebeom asked.

“Do what hyung?” Jinyoung asked back

“You know sleep for a night.” Jaebeom replied.

“Hyung it was just sleeping and nothing else I think I can do that with him. It’s not like I would go and have sex with him.” Jinyoung replied.

“But would you? I mean if you got the chance to have sex with him then would you?” Jaebeom asked again.

“Hyung what have gotten into you? Why would I have sex with him when I have you. The full package of cute and sexy.” Jinyoung replied.

“Yes, but he is handsome too and more famous than me and successful too. He has his own solo career like you have your own successful career of actor. He is more suitable with you than me.” Jaebeom replied.

Jinyoung knew that the prank has gone wrong and has made his confident boyfriend doubt himself he didn’t want that.

So he did what felt like doing and kissed him deeply pouring all his feelings and emotions in the kiss.

“Hyung no matter how handsome someone would be or how much successful that person would but no one have the power to remove you from my heart unless they take it out. You are the only one who would ever own my heart. Now would you like to show me how much you love me, so that I would be able to know that I am also needed in your life as much as you need me.” With that being said Jaebeom kissed him again but violently with all teeth and tongue.

***SMUT***

Jinyoung moan loudly when Jaebeom kissed him desperately.

He removed Jinyoung’s shirt and throw it away on the floor and went back to kiss him while his hands started playing with his nipples.

He abused the nipples while sucking on the collarbones while leaving possessive marks.

“Beom-ah” Jinyoung was a moaning mess beneath him.

Then Jaebeom moved to his lips to his nipples and started sucking and biting them which made Jinyoung pull on Jaebeom’s hair and Jaebeom groaned loudly.

“Hyung please more I need more please please. Daddy please.” Jinyoung started speaking in a whining voice which made Jaebeom groan lodly.

He made his way downwards and kept licking and biting till he reached the place where his baby’s beautiful cock was hidden. He removed the trousers in one go along with boxers.

He took Jinyoung’s cock in his hand and started moving it up and down while looking at Jinyoung’s pleasure filled face.

“Hyung Please I want your cock in me.” Jinyoung begged.

“Not now nyoungie. You are going to be good boy and take whatever I give or else I would not let you come. Okay baby.” Jaebeom replied which made Jinyoung whine loudly and nod his head in yes.

Jaebeom put his mouth on Jinyoung’s cock and started licking and sucking he gave him a blow job but pulled his mouth when he felt like Jinyoung was going to come. It made Jinyoung whine loudly.

He the removed all his clothes and asked Jinyoung to get in position. Which Jinyoung eagerly did.

He pulled the cheeks apart and started licking Jinyoung’ hole which made Jinyoung’s loose his balance and cry out in ecstasy.

“Hyung please I can’t take it any more I am going to come please hyung Please give me you cock.” Jinyoung sobbed but Jaebeom didn’t listen and kept licking hole and tongue fuck Jinyoung which made him and collapse on the bed.

Jaebeom turn Jinyoung around and kissed him lovingly. He was about to go to washroom to take care of his erection when Jinyoung stopped and asked why he didn’t fuck him.

“We have schedule tomorrow nyoungie. I can’t hurt you now so that you would be feeling pain tomorrow.” Jaebeom replied.

“Let me bring towel to clean you up and then you can go to sleep.” Jaebeom said.

“But hyung you are still not done with your erection and I want to take care of you. Let me give you a blow Job at least.” Jinyoung asked.

“No Jinyoungie. You can give me blow Jobs whenever you want but for now you should take rest as it’s getting late and we schedule early in the morning. Don’t worry I will join you soon.” Jaebeom said and went to bathroom to take a towel to clean and take care of his erection.

**Four days later:**

Jaebeom and Jinyoung were sitting together in the waiting room of Music Bank when the weekly idol episode aired. Jinyoung was watching it and Jaebeom was also sitting with him. When Jackson’s turn came Jaebeom got to know the question and also to know that Jackson did everything willing coz when he looked at Jackson he was looking smug.

He was about to go and give him a piece of his mind when Jinyoung stopped him and said “hyung don’t you think you should spare Jackson of your wrath coz if it wouldn’t have been for him we would have know about your insecurities and never talked about. In last, everything turned out for good.”

Jaebeom kissed him square on mouth while hooting and whoops noises were surrounding them and Jinyoung was smiling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give your suggestion and comments about the story and leave kudos.  
> Take care of yourself and Love you lots.


End file.
